iKiss Cam version
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Well... your first kiss is a big deal and I kinda just ruined yours, I planned on controlling myself... I just... I am so sorry that I stole your first kiss Sam." Cam carly and sam oneshot based on the ikiss episode


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but as I said in the last thing i wrote, I would loove to own Sam. **

**A/N: This is really short, It may or may not be added onto, I just wanted to writed it down before I lost it, and wanted to post it up to see what you guys thought. if its a good begining, if it should be oneshot or added on to or left as it is. well... enjoy :D **

"You lied so people would stop teasing Freddie." She stated, looking at me seriously. I paused and looked at her, debating a few seconds before telling her the truth. "I... I didn't lie." She looked a little relieved and confused as she looked me up and down. "Wait, you've seriously never kissed anyone?" She asked, and I didn't know what to say, the only word that came out of my mouth was, "Shocked?"

"Yeah but, just because you always seemed so... willing." She said, thinking carefully and visibly having trouble with her words. I wasn't sure what to do, so I did what I figured she would want. "I'm gonna go talk to Freddie." I said hurriedly and I brushed past her. I got to the door, and turned around.. If only she knew how badly I wanted her... I didn't want to talk to Freddie I wanted to stay here with her, and cry, and have her tell me it's fine, and then have one of those kisses like in that dumb movie that we went to see.

I decided Id go back and get the bowl of meatballs so that if I get agitated talking to Freddie I could just eat them and think of Carly to calm myself down. But ofcourse, She grabbed my arm before I could grab the bowl. "Carly... Wh-" Before I could finish my sentance she pulled me toward her and put a hand gently on the back of my head, then leaned in and kissed me... she had interrupted me... With the most amazing first kiss that I couldn't have ever imagined even in my dreams. Her lips were so amazing, smooth, gliding against mine as she rubbed my arm and held my hand, entertwining our fingers as she broke the kiss.

We were both silent, and smiling like idiots as we stepped apart.. well... She stepped back, and stopped smiling, I stayed in my place, my jaw practically touching the floor. "I... Uh... wow, I am so sorry Sam." Carly studdered as she scuffed her feet on the wood floor of the studio. "What? " I blurted, opening my eyes really big and pointing at her. "What could you possibly be sorry for after doing that?" I asked and she blushed, her eyes still not meeting mine."Well... your first kiss is a big deal and I kinda just ruined yours, I planned on controlling myself... I just... I am so sorry that I stole your first kiss Sam." She said, her voice was so sincere that I just wanted to grab her and tell her it's fine and ask if she's been riding the crazy train.

"Carly... " I started, before stepping closer, touching her chin so that she'd look at me. "Don't apologize for stealing my first kiss." I said and she rolled her eyes and was about to say sorry again, I could tell, so I interrupted her before she could. "I should be thanking you, actually, I wanted you to be the one that I shared it with Carls, that's why it took so long, Nobody was good enough except you... " I explained to her, as she watched me with those sparkling brown eyes, that seemed to be getting wetter as I talked. When I finished my mini speech I leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

"Mmm, Sam..." She mumbled against my lips as she pressed harder and held onto my ear, rubbing my ear lobe as she moved her lips with mine. It seemed like the kiss lasted for over a minute, my lungs were pretty much ready to expload. When I finally broke the kiss I wasn't even able to take a whole breath because halfway through, Carly smothered my lips with hers, with shorter but passionate kisses, eventually moving all over my face, as if she couldn't believe she was actually kissing me and needed to make sure. I caught my breath as she kissed my cheeks, and nose and my forehead and then gave me one more last final peck on the lips. Satisfied, she rested her forehead against mine and played with a lock of my hair, twirling it around her finger, looking into my eyes.

"Carly?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close as humanly possible. "Yeah Sam?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my neck. "You are mine, got it?" I stated, and she laughed. "No, I'm serious, now You are mine, Don't go giving Freddie a kiss like that, you can't go around taking everyone's first kiss you know?" I explained and continued to say somthing about how much of a disgusting loser he is, before she interrupted me by kissing me. "Sam... You'll always be my first and last kiss too." She whispered, laying her head on my shoulder and hugging me."Wait... what? You lied to?" I asked, shocked. She didn't respond, instead I just felt her shake with laughter in my arms. "Well Carly Shay, who woulda known? " I mumbled against her ear...


End file.
